


The curtains are open

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	The curtains are open

The curtains are open, the house dark and dead  
I carry him straight from the car to his bed  
And suddenly feeling I’ve nothing to do  
I stand on the landing and wish I had you

All solitary figures in all kinds of art  
Are different accounts of my own starving heart  
But music is sharper and sometimes it shears  
An iceberg that’s damming the bittersweet tears

The wandering mind meets a flurry of snow  
That whites out The River, obscuring the flow  
Of time, and I could be a decade ago  
Wishing for someone I didn’t yet know

I wish for you washing the pans at the sink  
I wish for you over a hot perfumed drink  
In Post Office queues; while we play at the park  
And sometimes I even dare wish in the dark

And mostly I manage to push it away  
And mostly I just carry on with my day  
But now I just stare at the streetlights below  
The horror of spending my life letting go


End file.
